An HTF Christmas Story
by Hooters45
Summary: A 3 Part story about the HTF's Christmas! Trust me, this Christmas will be crazy
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on _My Town_, but I'm trying to think of more idea's for it. Who knew that writing something that looks long when you think about it ends up short when you write it. **

* * *

><p>Jessie was tired as hell right now; she and Jennie had been working on the decorations for Christmas for their cave while Zer0 was hibernating in his room refusing to wake up. Sure he woke up once and a while like yesterday when his girlfriend convinced him to go out, he will come back and sleep. Jennie and she are planning to put the star on top of their tree, but they were a bit too short.<p>

"Crap! How are we going to put the star up?" Jennie asked with the Christmas star on her hands. Jessie thought about it for a minute and thought of a good plan that made her smirked

"I know how, but we need Zer0 for this," she said making Jennie confused

"How is he going to help us? He won't wake up," Jennie said

"He's helping us one way or another," Jessie said trying hard not to laugh

_Minutes Later_

It took some time, but Jessie and Jennie manage to drag Zer0's sleeping body on the couch. They position him in a sitting position on the couch while he's still in dream land. Both girls smirked as Jennie got on Zer0's shoulders and Jessie got on Jennie's shoulders. Jessie tried to keep balance as she put the star on top of the Christmas tree, she succeeded but Zer0 woke up causing both girl to fall. Jennie landed pretty hard on her neck, causing it to break and kill her. Jessie landed in the couch with Zer0 standing up with the 'where the hell am I and who the hell am I' look on his face. He then looked at Jessie, he's confuse face became a glare.

"I'm trying to sleep," was all he said in a clam voice as he went back to his room.

Jessie just sat there tired out of her mind; she then got up and went outside. It was all filled with snow and friends playing with snowballs and other stuff. She saw Lumpy glaring at Pop's house again like he did 2 years ago, she hopes that Pop doesn't put too much light again. She then passed Giggles and Cuddles making out under the mistletoe...again, Giggles had been carrying a mistletoe with her all this month so Cuddles can continue kissing her again and again. She decided to ignore this as she passed Drinky trying to get Chris drunk, Drinky must have been too drunk again, because he's acting like Chris isn't in a coma right now. Now that she thought about it, who the hell brought Chris out of the hospital while he's still in a coma?

She ignore this again when she saw Sniffles decorating Roberto with holiday lights, Roberto seemed to like it until he got ran over by The Mole who is driving again. Jessie signed as she looked at all of her friends preparing for Christmas; she just wanted the holiday to be over all ready. She liked Christmas, but there are way too many death every Christmas, especially when Evil is released.

Jessie went to the park and sat on the bench, she saw Deuce and Fluffy trying to look for Kim..._KIM! _Jessie stood up and ran back to her house as fast as she can; when she made it she checked Zer0's room and saw Kim trying to get in by the window. Jessie ran to the window and slammed it shut; this caused Kim to be sliced in half. She calmed down and went to her room. Christmas was 2 weeks away, and this Christmas might be crazier than last year's

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT! But the other 2 chapters will be longer, I promise<strong>


	2. Lazy Chapter

**Merry Christmas! My parents let me use the laptop because it's Christmas. Look, I got a D in my progress report, so now my parents won't let me write stories for 2 months...yeah...sucks to be me. **

* * *

><p>It was a snowy dark night Christmas Eve at Hapy Tree Town, but everyone is asleep. Yes, Christmas Eve just started 4 hours ago and ALMOST everyone is asleep. Inside a grey cave with Christmas lights. Zer0 is quietly sleeping in his room, tossing and turning in his sleep. He has a reason, he knew what day it was, he knew what was going to happen, he just wanted to get it over with. When the clock hit 4 am, his alarm went on with Eminem's hit single Without Me played. As soon as it began, Zer0 has become Shady once again to bring the seasons beatings. Shady signed as he put on a red sweater and went downstairs. He hated to this right now, but he had to. You see, Jennie and Jessie still believe in Santa Clause. Both Zer0 and Shady are scared to tell them the truth because they don't want to ruin their spirts or get their asses kicked. So Zer0 has convinced Shady to play Santa every Christmas and get them presents early Christmas Eve.<p>

"Stupid Santa," he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Jessie's and Jennie's list and headed out. Happy Tree Town was covered in snow, but Shady ignored the damned thing and headed to Wal-Mart. When he get inside the giant store, he was surprised to see the store filled with kids, presents, _women_...

'_Don't even think about it_' Zer0 told him in his head as he tried to avoid the sight of Petunia's ass.

"You see, this is why I hate Christmas Eve! I can't bang a single whore in this store!" yelled Shady as he started to get the stuff Jessie and Jennie needed. He got a pink purse, a hairbrush, a new dress, and **FUCKING **tooth paste for his little sister. He then got Jennie a new shirt and new hat.

'Thank God Jennie didn't went to far with expensive and stupid things this year' thought Shady as he headed back to the clerk, but he was stopped by Pop who was dressed as Santa.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas Zer0!" Pop yelled in the deep voice that made Shady's eye twitch. It was very easy to confuse Shady with Zer0 when he doesn't wear the sunglasses and hat backwards,Shady can even mimickiing Zer0's voice. Shady decided to just play along and get the fuck home without having to bang and kill.

"Merry...**_Christmas_**to you too Pop," Shady said in Zer0's voice

"I came to say that you have been a good boy this year, but Shady has been naughty. Tell him he might get cole this year and-" Shady was already losing it. He wants to go home. Maybe masterbate. Maybe get a whore for the night. But Pop is ruining it right now. So without warning, Shady clunched his fist, and shoved it up Pop's chest, destroying his heart. Pop falls dead as Shady goes up to the clerk with the bloody hand.

"Can you check this shit before I shove my foot up your ass?"

* * *

><p>Shady walks out of Wal-Mart with his now bagged goods for his sister and cousin. He sees some junkies getting high and looking for food, hookers in the alley, and guys getting drunk. Oh how he wanted to do all those things, but family is always first...to Zer0. As Shady was almost to his cave, he heard Flaky's screaming and Evil's chuckles.<p>

"Here we go," said Shady as he left the presents in the door step and headed for Flaky's screaming, even though he didn't want to save her. When he reach the source of the screaming, he sees that Evil was about kill Flaky again.

"Yo asshole!" Shady yelled getting Evil's attention. As a result, Evil ran to Shady with his bowie knife. Shady justed move and Evil tripped and fell off a 40 feet cliff, Yes I was lazy to write a VERY long fight scene

After saving Flaky, Shady just headed home.

"Fucking Christmas" Shady said under his breath

* * *

><p><strong>I was very lazy<strong>


End file.
